The Final Showdown
by Darkamaru
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki go to war in a tournament? Who will win? Who will die? Who will survive? All these questions and more will be answered...
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning Of The End **

This is a fanfic I'm making just because Naruto and Gaara are the only Jinchuuriki with much showtime!Well, Kirabi has some showtime and Yuugito and Roshi were both shown before their defeat... But anyways,lets get on with the show!

Pain had gathered all of the Akatsuki together for a meeting. Him and Konan were already there and Zetsu and Tobi were there shortly after. Deidara and Sasori came on Deidara's bird. The second Deidara stepped off the clay creation, he was staring into orange. "HIIIII DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!!!! ARE YOU HERE FOR THE MEETING TOOOO!!!" Deidara punched Tobi in the stomach and sighed at Tobi's lack of intelligence. "Pain called for ALL of the Akatsuki, you idiot,hmm." After a while, Itachi and Kisame walked up. Now the only ones left were Hidan and Kakuzu. When they finally arrived, Pain began speaking. "I have gathered you all here today with one purpose in mind. You will be fighting the Jinchuuriki today." Hidan widened his eyes at that statement."ALL OF THEM!?!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN!!!!" Kakuzu glared at his partner before turning to Pain."For once,he is right, Leader. We couldn't beat every Jinchuuriki even if it was all of us against all of them." Pain nodded. "I know the odds. I have no doubts that half of you will die. But we need the bijuu. I will, however allow the 9 of you who will be fighting to use special gloves to absorb the bijuu after the host is killed." At that, the meeting was almost over. He handed them the gloves, including specialized ones for Deidara and Konan so their jutsus wouldn't be interrupted by the gloves. "One final thing. Here is the list of who will be fighting who." They began reading the list.

Konan-Gaara

Zetsu-Yuugito Nii

Sasori-Yagura

Kakuzu-Roshi

Hidan-Han

Deidara-Utakata

Kisame-Fu

Itachi-Kirabi

Tobi-Naruto

Konan nodded. Zetsu smiled. "Good thing we got an easy opponent. **You fool. She may be second weakest but she IS a Jinchuuriki. **Hmm I suppose you're right." Sasori laughed a bit. He was glad to be fighting a Kage and Jinchuuriki. He was going to be able to show off his best puppets. Kakuzu simply walked away after reading who he would fight. He could care less about the whole thing. Hidan began praying that he would win his fight for Jashin. Then he left to go do his rituals. Deidara smiled and left to get some clay. Kisame simply grinned, baring jagged teeth, before he too left to make preparations. Itachi simply grunted, mainly to show everyone he had read it, before he walked off. Tobi on the other hand couldn't keep quiet about the whole situation and everything. "OH BOY I GET TO FIGHT NARUTO!!!!! I BET HE'S GONNA WIN!!!!" Pain just sighed. "_Amazing...The great Madara Uchiha has taken on a new title: World's biggest moron...I pity Deidara and Zetsu..._"

Naruto was at a secret meeting place in the Sand Village, waiting for the others to arrive. Gaara had called him there along with some other people, including Kirabi. Speaking of the rapping jinchuuriki, Kirabi was the next to show up. He greeted Naruto and Gaara and the three began chatting, waiting on the other 6. Soon, Han arrived. He nodded to the others and set down his steam tank. Then Han laid back on a couch in the room and relaxed a bit. Yuugito Nii also arrived around that time. She smiled and joined the small discussion that three of the Jinchuuriki were having. Roshi came as well. He waved to the others, but like Han he wasn't the most social person. Yagura also arrived. He smiled to the others and waved but other than that, he just sat down at his chair and began amusing himself with a book. Icha Icha was his favorite book series. ((lol ^^ sorry can't resist putting in an author's note on it xD)) Utakata also arrived and he smiled as he too joined the friendly conversation. Fu arrived last and she sat down in a cozy chair and waited for Gaara to begin talking. "I have called you all here to tell you that we will be in a tournament. We will fight the Akatsuki." That sentence ended with a mix of nervousness and confident cheering. "I have no doubt that some of us may die. I need to know, however, if anyone here doesn't want to fight." Silence. After a while Gaara smiled. "I see that everyone is willing? Great. At any rate it benefits us. The Akatsuki will become weaker and it will be easier for us to defeat them one by one. We may possibly kill every one of them just this time. On a final note, I have some gifts for you all. Special tags for those who cannot control their Bijuu and for those that can, a necklace to amplify their powers by two. Now here is the list of battles."

Gaara-the Angel of the Rain village

Yuugito Nii-A man that resembles a black and white plant

Yagura-Sasori of the Red Sands

Roshi-A masked ninja of the Waterfall village

Han-An unidentified ninja of the Hot Springs village. Possibly a preacher of some sort.

Utakata-Deidara of the Rock

Fu-Kisame Hoshigaki of the Mist

Kirabi-Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf

Naruto-A man in an orange mask.(unknown name)

Gaara said nothing since he knew his match already. Yuugito had no clue what to expect of a black and white plant thing. She left confused. Yagura smiled and left. He knew of the infamous Akasuna No Sasori before so he knew how to prepare. Roshi also didn't know what to expect. Fu had just finished reading Roshi's matchup however and her eyes widened in shock. "Roshi, I know who that is! That is my old sensei, Kakuzu!" He looked up at her. "It is? So do you know anything about him?" Fu nodded and after reading her own match, the two walked off to discuss Roshi's strategy. Han noted his opponent before he too left. Utakata smiled. "The mad bomber of the Rock Village huh? It should be a tough match. I look forward to it." At that, the kind hearted ninja of the Mist left. Kirabi grinned. "An Uchiha will be tough to fight, I think first I'll grab a bite." With his lame rap signifying he was going to get something to eat, he left. Naruto chuckled and left, knowing full well that with his bijuu fully under control, he could easily beat any ninja. Especially one dumb enough to wear an orange mask all the time.

And thus ends this chapter.^^ and I know the manga said nothing about Fu knowing Kakuzu, but they both come from Takigakure so I took advantage of their little known pasts to give them a

Student-Teacher relationship.^^ Reviews make me smile so please give me a smile big enough to make a new chappieter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Match:Konan VS Gaara Begins!**

Soon both groups arrived and they sat down in the stadiums. Most would sit with their own group, but Kakuzu and Fu had a small reunion which shocked everyone in Akatsuki ad several of the Jinchuuriki. Deidara and Utakata pleasantly chatted as if they were old friends that weren't prepared to send the other to the grave. Tobi ran around until Pain stopped him and Sasori left to get snacks. Only Two people were missing. Konan and Gaara.

Gaara was in a small room on one end of the battlefield. He was preparing himself to fight his opponent. The most he knew about her was that she used paper style jutsus, so he dressed in tough cloth to protect himself fom sharp objects, specifically in this strange circumstance:paper. He decided that he didn't need his gourd, since it would prove to be too much of a hassle. He pu his necklace on so that Shukaku couldn't take over and he stepped out the door...

As Gaara got ready, so did Konan. She put on basic fishnet clothes for the comfort and flexibility during the fighting and she put on some light clothes over it. To finish it off, she put on her Bijuu absorbing gloves. Hers were made specially so that they transformed into paper with her during her Dance Of The Shikigami. As she finished up, she too stepped into the arena.

The two opponents first squared off before Pain signaled to begin. Gaara quickly transformed the ground into a mini desert and Konan took advantage over his Jutsu to attack while he used it. She hurled several paper Shuriken at Gaara who never moved. Sand shot out of the ground and crushed the weapons. Gaara made several hand seals and suddenly the sand came up forming human shapes. "Sand Style: Figures of the desert!" These "figures" lunged at Konan and began attacking. She easily kept up however and destroyed them only to find that Gaara was no where to be seen. "Sand Style: Grasp of the earth!" Konan looked around in shock and in seconds her legs were being crushed tightly by sand. "Dance Of The Shikigami!" she yelled as she turned into tiny paper butterflies. These butterflies flew around the stadium and Gaara came back from under the ground. As he searched for Konan, he heard almost 1000 tiny voices yell simultaneously, "Butterfly Clones!" Gaara watched in shock as several hundred paper butterflies exploded into Konans. The sand blocked most attacks but it couldn't block everything. After a while, Gaara had destroyed all the clones, revealing the true Konan. He had taken a rough beating in doing so though. Konan, seeing yet another opening make some handseals. "Paper Barrage!" A storm of paper shuriken now aimed at poor Gaara who shielded his face with his arms. The sand was actually torn apart by the blast of sharp paper weapons. In a final, though futile attempt, Gaara was forced to use his necklace. He hadn't tested it out yet so he didn't even know if it would work. At any rate, he transformed into Shukaku. Seconds. Minutes. After a while, Gaara found that he was in control. He began attacking Konan wildly with sand and wind bullets. He might actually win this one. Konan was soaked in blood now and barely dodging the powerful attacks. Gaara grinned. He had the upper hand now. He swung his tail back,preparing for the death blow. Pitiful sight it was. Konan was on the ground, a bloody mess with sand flooding her open wounds. He zoomed in for the death strike. It never hit though. Instead, Gaara was staring at a giant paper version of Konan. It had caught his tail and torn it off. As it regrew, Konan's arms exploded into a flurry of paper shurikens. They sawed through Gaara's sand armor, leaving him weakened. Then in a grand finale, the giant Konan exploded into billions of tiny paper triangles, slicing Gaara into bits. He was forced into his normal form and hanging on a thread of life. Konan, still blood soaked but not as bad now, came over to him. Gaara cursed Konan as she held a dagger above his heart. She nudged it in, painfully but not quite lethally. She then stood up and emotionlessly stomped the knife through the red haired boy's chest. Shukaku began forming,ripping out of Gaara's chest and as he grew larger, Konan touched his head with her gloved hands, absorbing the beast. A white '1' appeared on the top part of the glove below the knuckles. Konan sighed and walked towards the medical treatment area. The Jinchuuriki were left in shock. The Akatsuki were glad. Pain smiled faintly to himself. _"One down, 8 to go..."_

Author's Notes: Don't kill me cus of Gaara's death! O_O Some have to die, some have to live! Konan had to live which meant Gaara had to die.


End file.
